1. Field of Invention
This invention is similar in appearance to a cigarette. It contains no harmful chemicals, no tobacco, no nicotine, and does not only replace the average carcinogenic cigarette. In contrast it makes quitting the harmful and destructive habit much easier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Every year more than 400,000 Americans and about 3 million people worldwide die from smoking related diseases. After realizing that there is a direct correlation between smoking cigarettes (containing tobacco) and death, our society has chosen to break the strong grasp that cigarettes have on their victims/users by inventing many forms of possible remedies. Some of these likely remedies are hypnotism, gum containing nicotine, lozenges, seminars, patches that deliver nicotine (through the skin) into the bloodstream, and nicotine containing plastic simulated cigarettes. These alternatives can get very expensive and are in no way guaranteed to stop anybody from smoking. Evidently, the cigarette habit is more than just a physical need for a substance known as nicotine. Among smokers, there is a psychological need to hold a white cylindrical object, bring it to the mouth, suck slowly and deeply on it, hold it between the lips, and take it away from the mouth. Therefore, many inventions have been made to simply mimic the appearance and function of a cigarette with elements like fragrance instead of harmful substances such as nicotine and tobacco. These inventions are far from perfect. They have a complicated construction with many chambers, walls, filters, holes, and/or wicks. Inherent problems to these simulated cigarettes are that they are expensive to manufacture because of all the complex and intricate parts that comprise them and with more and more complicated parts put into them they do not become anymore beneficial to their users.
Not only are some of these previously mentioned devices complicated, but some have unnecessary chemicals in them. For example, the Volsey, II, Jack J., U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,186 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 uses an exothermic chemical reaction to heat a vapor which passes through an element from where the heated vapor gets its flavoring and then through a one-way valve it is expelled through the mouthpiece.
In the Taylor, Harold V., U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,856 a device is disclosed with a special container of pressurized oxygen in a tube-like outer layer. A valve (that is operated by orally exerted pressure) releases this oxygen into a mixing chamber, where the oxygen is mixed with air and flavorful, and fragrant filler. The mixture is then passed to the mouth of the user.
In the Honeycutt, Rufus H., U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,348,issued on Aug. 23, 1988 there are two air permeable materials. The one located inside the hollow tube across a segment of the transverse cross-sectional area of the tube is impregnated with a nicotine free base material and the second is impregnated with an acid. When this acid and base react, a salt with a pH level of about 5 to 7 is formed.
In the present invention simplicity is paramount. There are only two parts: a chamber and a cap for this chamber. Due to this invention""s lack of unnecessary and excessive parts, many chambers, and chemicals many previously discussed drawbacks are precluded. This invention looks a lot more like a real cigarette than most bulky and crude devices with chambers and barriers and chemicals and valves going every which way. The price of this invention is radically less than similar looking devices that perform the exact same purpose. Since there are only two parts comprising this unique invention can be produced very easily and quickly. Most importantly, simplicity in design lets the flavoring, contained in the invention, be easily changed at the user""s discretion. This simulated cigarette looks very sleek and is very user-friendly.